Life as Herobrine
by DarkDragon360
Summary: Ever wonder what the Nether Herobrine does everyday? Trolling without Notch throwing hissy fits is hard enough, but he also has to deal with Notch's girlfriends, and the fact that Notch is just like any other sibling, VERY. ANNOYING. Did I mention they're roommates living with their mom for the time being? Poor 'Brine, how will he survive? Now allowing OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Away From Keyboard

**A/N Herobrine here! I tied the author to her chair and duct taped her mouth, so I can write whatever I want! Ahahaha! *Dramatic thunder and lightning***

**Me: O.o**

**Herobrine: Stop looking at me! DarkDragon hates the fact that she doesn't own Minecraft, so I'm gonna call Notch so he can brag about him owning Minecraft just to piss her off XD**

**Notch: Haha, I own Minecraft and you don't, haha! Aren't you jealo-**

**Me: *breaks free, tears off duct tape, and slaps Notch* you do know I can easily kill you off, right? That goes for both of you.**

**Notch: … :'(**

**Herobrine: Don't worry, I've got anesthesia!**

**Me:!**

Herobrine stood still and stared off into the distance. Some random noobs came up to him and whispered amongst themselves.

"Is that Herobrine?" one asked.

"I thinks so," another whispered.

"Is he afk?" a third questioned.

"I don't know, I'll go see," the first one said, clearly being the boldest and the most idiotic. He crept up to Herobrine and poked him. There was no response, so the noob continued to poke him. Suddenly, Herobrine swung a scythe-like pick into the noob's head. He then leaped high into the air and when he came down he slammed the pick into one's head with enough force to separate it from its body. Herobrine back flipped away from the third swinging its' wooden sword at him. Herobrine grinned and sliced it in half with his pick.

"I love pretending to be afk!" he laughed darkly. He then strode off, leaving the bodies that slowly soaked the dirt with crimson blood. He spotted a lake where a player was fishing. He cast his rod and then stood very still, pretending yet again to be away from his keyboard.

Most people don't know that Herobrine actually lives here and has no player controlling him. Many assume that since he is Notch's brother he doesn't get banned from the server for trolling. The truth is, you couldn't ban Herobrine even if you wanted to.

Herobrine continued to stand there, pretending to be afk. The fisherman prodded him several times with no response. Finally, he took the fish that had accumulated beside Herobrine, figuring Herobrine would never know. Herobrine swung his sword straight into the fisherman's chest, instantly killing him.

Herobrine smiled and yelled, "Fish food!" as he threw the body into the lake. He gathered his fish and went home.

"What the Nether, Notch!" Herobrine screamed. When he returned home he saw his brother doing… _things_ on his bed in their shared room. Herobrine and Notch were teenagers at the time and hadn't left the house yet. The girl he was making out with shot up and began screaming.

"Holy shit, it's Herobrine! Please don't kill me!" she looked at him closer. "You are kind of cute. You want so-"she started to suggest before Herobrine cut her off.

"Notch, get your weird girlfriend out of our room! Do it on the living room couch, or one of your bunkers, I don't care! Just go away!" he screeched and dove under his covers, shivering slightly.

'Damn hormones,' he thought, irritated by Notch's breach of code. They created a roommate code not too long ago. "No intimate stuff (includes videos), no being super loud at night, party guests can't come up here, I can't keep my weapons and books up here, don't invade each other's things, and I can't clean my weapons in here. Seriously, I know most of them are aimed at Notch, but it's really not that much!" he snarled quietly. He slept poorly that night, dreaming about being chased by Notch's weirdo girlfriend.

The next morning he sleepily dressed in his normal all black T-shirt and pants and stumbled downstairs. His mom was waiting, her foot tapping, a signal that she was mad.

"Hero, I heard you chased away another one of Notch's girlfriends," she growled.

"It's not my fault I walked in on them half naked and making out. She even started hitting on me!" he cried indignantly. His mom's eyebrow rose, and she muttered something about needing to have the 'protection' talk with Notch. Herobrine already knew about all that, but Notch was oft careless.

Herobrine left to go visit the endermen in the cave behind their house. He recently discovered mobs were friendly, and they only attacked because they were deathly afraid of people. The only reason they didn't attack when they first saw him is because he saved an enderman from being pushed into a lake. Herobrine liked the mobs better than players. They were nice, even when he showed up bloody after killing a player.

"Hello, friend Hero," the enderman greeted him.

"Hi Shadow. You can just call me Herobrine or Brine."

"Okay, Brine," Shadow corrected himself. His real name was some kind of low whine, but translated to Shadow. They headed into the cave where a bunch of endermen were standing around, comparing diamond blocks they had stolen.

"I swear, you guys are hoarders," Herobrine looked around him seeing the multitude of stolen blocks.

"We have a tendency to do that," another enderman came up, diamond block in tow.

"Hi! I'm Herobrine, or Brine. Who are you?" Herobrine asked.

"I am Nightshade, nice to meet you Brine. It is not common for a human to be near us without screaming or attempting to kill us and our brothers," the enderman replied.

Herobrine spent the rest of the day with the endermen, talking and giving tips on how to deal with stupid players.

"Bye guys! I'll come back when I get more lightning rods so you guys can fend off the players easier," Herobrine yelled as he disappeared into the woods. The endermen waved and chirped in a happy tone.

"You were right, brother Shadow. This human is very kind."

"I agree with brother Nightshade, this human is a pleasant surprise compared to most of his species."

"Brothers Star and Nightshade are correct. I like this one."

The endermen continued to chat about the rare Herobrine, the enderfriend.

Herobrine climbed upstairs, looking forward to going to sleep. On his bed was a shard of diamond and part of a stick. A note was on his pillow that read 'You forgot to put away your sword.'

"Screw you Notch!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon tamer

**A/N Hey guys! Back with another chapter for Life as Herobrine. Anyways, Herobrine, do the disclaimer!**

**Herobrine: Make me!**

**Me: *looks closer* Hey! You're not the right Herobrine! Go back to your story.**

**Herobrine: *is replaced by proper version* Hiya! Darky doesn't own Minecraft.**

**Me: I am going to kill your counterpart for teaching you that Darky thing!**

**Herobrine: O.O**

Herobrine sighed. He had spent the whole day mining more diamonds, replacing the sword Notch broke, and creating backups in both iron and diamond in case Notch broke more of his weaponry. He stored the weapons and armor in chests inside of his hidden storage facility. He was tired of Notch destroying his things, so he made an underground chamber, as large as a mansion to house most of his belongings, along with food just in case. The entrances were guarded by various mobs, especially creepers whom Herobrine had spawned in himself. They patrolled in shifts, and led a normal life outside of their job, as Herobrine was _not_ cruel to the creature that had helped him so many times.

'Eh, I have nothing to do so I'm gonna go troll and visit Shadow' he decided. He equipped diamond armor and an enchanted scythe/pick before running off.

A random player ran up to Herobrine and stared, and stared, and stared some more. His mouth was wide open and a waterfall of drool dribbled down his chin then onto the ground.

"What are you looking at? Scram!" Herobrine yelled at the weirdo standing in front of him. It was futile, however, since the drooling noob scooted closer and closer. Eventually, all the player saw on his computer screen was inside of Herobrine's skin. Unfortunately for Herobrine, he could see the player's face staring at him, only an inch away, and could feel and smell its' breath. Herobrine slowly backed away until he bumped into a tree. As the player drew closer, Herobrine snapped and slammed his pick into the player. The player suddenly held an enchanted sword with enchanted diamond armor equipped. Herobrine glared before he leaped at the now more dangerous enemy, pick ready for action. The player ran as Herobrine rained blow after blow onto the player, he attacked mercilessly and brutally, his eyes brighter than normal, and after a short battle, the player gave up and disconnected.

Herobrine went to the Ender Cave and sat down on a barstool.

"You guys have any lemonade?" Herobrine asked the enderman at the bar. The dark mob nodded and poured Herobrine a glass.

"Thanks!" Herobrine pulled a diamond block out of his inventory and set on the bar. The bartender's eyes widened and he began to count out change before Herobrine interrupted.

"Keep the change."

The enderman chirruped happily and teleported the block away to be added to his personal hoard.

"Hello Brine," Shadow teleported into a seat.

"Hey Shadow!" Herobrine pushed a shot of Darkbeer towards Shadow. He could tell his friend had been having a bad day. Shadow nodded in gratitude before gulping down the drink preferred by most endermen.

"Sucky day?" Herobrine asked.

"A bunch of players came to The End and we had to fight them off. Lots of diamond gear was dropped, but my stuff got stolen by Blackmoon," Shadow frowned. The albino enderman was always picking on Shadow. Shadow was part of the elite group of endermen that defended the Ender Dragon in the End dimension, but so was the cocky Blackmoon that almost always stole loot from other ender guards.

"Don't worry, I'll teach him a lesson whenever you need me to. I can come to The End with you tomorrow," Herobrine suggested.

"Thanks, Brine!" Shadow seemed much happier.

Herobrine finished the rest of his lemonade and staggered out of the cave.

When he returned home, he saw Notch sitting in their room, playing video games.

"Hey Notch," he yelled, and flopped down on his bed. "What're you playing?"

"Minecraft," Notch muttered.

"So, you're playing a game you created so people from Earth could come here?"

"Yep."

Herobrine shrugged and started messing with his computer. Notch stared at his own screen before shouting, "What the Nether, Hero?!" His computer read, 'Herobrine has joined the server.'

"Relax," Herobrine replied. "You can just say that someone who bought the game named themselves Herobrine for laughs, no big deal I do it all the time, you know that." Notch sighed before returning to his game. Herobrine frowned, Notch had been a lot more moody lately.

'Yeah, diamonds!' he thought excitedly and began mining the valuable resources. As he broke a block underneath him, the ground slid away and his player fell into lava, his hearts draining away. He began to scream in frustration, and slammed his computer shut, almost breaking it. He stormed over to where his brother was laughing hysterically, and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the Nether? Normally you laugh with me whenever I do that!" Herobrine was confused.

"Well, I'm starting to get sick of your pranks!" Notch yelled.

"Okay, okay, just calm down! Jeez," Herobrine muttered as Notch stomped away. Herobrine climbed downstairs and sat down next to his mom.

"Hey, mom, do you know why Notch has been so moody lately?" He questioned his mom about Notch's odd behavior.

"Well, Brine, since Notch was adopted and has a lot more human in him, he's going through a human thing called puberty. You're going through it to, but your symptoms are less noticeable .Some occasional personality changes and the rare cases of voice loss, and you're done and have your stronger body and deeper voice. Just be glad he isn't a girl. It's a good thing your sister is the same as you," his mom explained. Herobrine nodded and wondered how his sister was doing since she had moved out a few years ago.

The next day Herobrine teleported to The End. He saw a white enderman with red eyes kicking Shadow. He drew his diamond sword with flame VI and Sharpness V before charging at Darkmoon.

"Leave my friend alone!" Herobrine screeched. The white enderman turned his head and glared. Unintimidated, Herobrine swung his sword and narrowly missed Darkmoon's head. Other endermen muttered amongst themselves.

"Why is the Ender-Friend here?"

"Well, rookie, he occasionally helps guard the dragon."

"Should we stop him? He seems to be capable of hurting General Darkmoon."

"No, Darkmoon should have been punished many times for hurting Commander Shadow, but he is Leader's favorite. Herobrine will knock some sense into him for us."

The albino mob teleported behind Herobrine and prepared to attack, thinking that this would be an easy battle. He had never met Herobrine, so he was surprised when Herobrine grinned and slammed his fist into his face. He reeled back and Herobrine leaped up before stabbing downwards, impaling Darkmoon's hand and sticking it to the ground. Darkmoon struggled before laying still as Herobrine brought his head near Darkmoon's.

"Maybe you'll stop thinking you're something special just because you're a favorite," Herobrine whispered into his ear. He laughed darkly and went to help Shadow to his feet. He handed a Healing Potion II to Shadow who gulped it down and wordlessly thanked Herobrine. Herobrine nodded and walked over to the Leader, an endermen wearing a crown with an Eye of Ender set in the middle.

"You, yeah you!" he yelled as the Leader stared at him in surprise. "I suggest you stop playing favorite and open your damn eyes. My friend here has had his stuff stolen, has been beaten up just because he was scared to defend himself, and it's all your fault! You also need to do your damn job! You sit there all high and mighty, shackle the dragon, and torture it when it won't obey you! What the Nether is wrong with you!?" Herobrine continued to snarl and yell at the Leader. The leader narrowed his eyes and drew his sword, then swung it at Herobrine who calmly blocked it with his own. Herobrine whirled around and stabbed the Leader. As he twisted his sword, sending a spurt of purple blood flying, he snarled.

"Long live the Leader!" The Leader fell to the ground and dissipated, respawning later as a low-ranked servant. His crown and five enderpearls fell to the ground and Herobrine calmly picked them up. He slowly walked over to the rightful leader of the End, the dragon, and placed the crown on her head before unshackling her. He bowed in front of her and she did the same.

"Thank you Ender-Friend, for returning this place to its rightful order," she thanked the white-eyed pseudo-dragon. He nodded and strode back to Shadow who was taking back his loot from Darkmoon.

"Darkmoon, for disobeying the code of conduct, you are now off the guard. Go wander the Overworld amongst those who want your head on their walls," the dragon snarled.

"Wait, is that really necessary? Can't he join a tribe?" Herobrine questioned.

"No, because he may taint the minds of the other ones, and cause them to eradicate the dragons, even the ones of other elements," the End dragon explained. Herobrine nodded and waved goodbye to Shadow before stepping through his portal back into the Overworld.

When he materialized into the Overworld, he saw a small, black dragon with a red underbelly stumbling around. The little dragon growled at him and he grinned as he offered the little beast a piece of chicken. It sniffed the chicken before snatching it and running behind a tree. It gulped down the offering and its eyes widened. It leaped into Herobrine's arms and scuttled onto his shoulder, squeaking. Herobrine smiled and scratched behind its horns, making it purr in happiness.

"You're a cute little Nether dragon! I'm gonna keep you! How does Quartz sound?" he asked it, causing it to bounce around happily. Soon, another dragon appeared, a deep blue dragon with webbed feet, small fins for horns, and gills along with nostrils. Herobrine repeated the process, and the tiny dragon gulped down the fish happily.

"Hi there, Whirlpool!" the water dragon started scratching at Herobrine's leg, wanting more fish. He laughed while Whirlpool and Quartz chomped on their treats before walking home with his new pets.

"As long as they're house-broken, they can stay," Notch grumbled.

"Oh, come on! They're so cute, why don't you like them? You do know that dragons are sophisticated creatures that even as babies, don't poop in houses. They even learn how to talk our language!" Herobrine started to speak to the baby dragons in Draconic.

"What the Nether are you doing?" Notch stared as Herobrine squeaked, grunted and growled while doing all sorts of gestures.

"Seriously Notch, you know I always help raise each new Ender dragon before they go choose to challenge their mom or choose an element to live their lives as a normal dragon. Of course I know Draconic," Herobrine deadpanned.

Notch sighed and admitted, "They are kind of cute," as Whirlpool slept on his lap.

"There you go! Whirlpool likes you, I can always get you one untamed, they're easy to tame, and they are really loyal to their tamers."

"Yeah, I'll just play with yours and stick to owning horses."

Herobrine shrugged and continued to polish Quartz's scales.

"OW!" Notch screamed, causing Quartz to run under the bed and Herobrine to glare at him. "I was trying to scratch its belly, and it bit me!"

"Notch, you idiot, Whirlpool is a girl, and female dragons have sensitive spots on their stomachs, I've told you that, like, fifty times!" Herobrine growled while trying to coax Quartz out from under the bed.

"Well, I forgot!" Notch yelled. "Argh! Help! She's biting me!"

"Notch, she's licking you."

"Oh."

Herobrine shook his head and grabbed Quartz from under the bed and snuggled with him on the bed.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a deep red blur ran into the room.

**A/N Daw, Brine's got some new pets! Baby dragons are adorable. If you're wondering about the different dragons, I'm making a guide to them soon. As always, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. R&R**

**P.S. Any flames and Herobrine and Shadow will be watching. VERY. CLOSELY.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here be dragons

**A/N 'Ello! I'm back!**

**DarkDragon: *glaring***

**Darky here is mad because I tied her up again, but that's okay! Notch, do the disclaimer.**

**Notch: I'm busy!**

**Busy making out with your girlfriend?**

**Notch: S-shut up! Darky doesn't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

**DarkDragon: *glares harder***

"Wow, it's another baby dragon!" Herobrine grinned as the red blur stopped moving and stared at the two brothers.

"Why do you love dragons so much? I like tamed wolves." Notch crossed his arms.

"Well, unless you train them even more, wolves will jump into pits of lava and will get themselves killed by mobs," Herobrine retorted while feeding the little red dragon raw beef.

"So, what kind of dragon is it?" Notch abruptly asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's a baby Flame dragon." He reached down to pet it, but it shot a blast of fire at him. "Ow, okay, don't touch the horns!" Herobrine started dousing the small fire on the ground.

"Touch its horns? Okay!" Notch reached down to stroke the dragons' dark gray horns.

"No, wait-"Herobrine leaped out of the way as a stream of fire shot past him. Notch blinked, stunned.

"What the- Herobrine!" Notch whined while he poured water over himself.

"It's not _my_ fault you can't follow directions!" Herobrine glared at him.

"Go away!" Notch shrieked. Herobrine stood there before busting out laughing.

"You just sounded like a six-year old little girl!" Herobrine started mocking Notch who stormed away in anger.

"Grawr!" The dragon squeaked at Herobrine.

"Huh, I guess I should name you. How does Pyro sound?" Herobrine asked it. The newly named dragon yipped in approval and started bouncing around.

"Hey Pyro, come here for a second!" It stopped jumping around and ran towards Herobrine who flipped it onto its back. "Yep, definitely a boy," Herobrine confirmed and released the squirming dragon. Pyro suddenly froze, tail quivering slightly at a faint knocking at the front door. Herobrine ran downstairs and opened the door.

"HI CREEPY WHITE EYED PERSON, DO YOU WANT TO COME PLAY WITH US?!" the person at the door screamed at Herobrine.

"No, and take your hand off the damn shift key!" Herobrine yelled back, ready to slam the door in the person's face. The player grabbed Herobrine's hand and dragged him away, taking his response as a yes.

"What the Nether is going on?!" Herobrine snapped at his 'kidnapper'. Tons of people were running around while frantically collecting resources.

"This is the Enderdragon Fan Challenge! You have twenty minutes to collect resources before you're teleported to the End to fight the Ender Dragon!" the person screamed in Herobrine's ear.

"Oh, go piss off! I don't even know who the Nether you are!" Herobrine muttered.

"Huh? What's that mean? Oh, and I'm Jake_44!" the annoying weirdo grinned like an idiot.

"Why would you put your real name in your username? You know what, I'm just gonna call you Idiot," Herobrine sighed. Idiot frowned, but then started jumping around in joy.

"Hey, new friend, look over there!" Idiot ran off to go stare at a pig in the distance.

"Finally, he's gone! I guess I'm stuck here… I'm really glad that the Ender dragon respawns with her personality intact now." Herobrine then wandered away to find resources.

"Sod off! Those are _mine_!" Herobrine slammed his fist into a player's face. Several more swarmed him.

"Damn it, they're my diamonds!" Herobrine drew an iron sword and hacked his way through the swarm. He quickly mined the diamond vein and shoved the last few players into the lava. After several more minutes of slashing cobwebs, slaying chickens, and shoveling gravel he soon had a bow and a stack of arrows.

"_3…2…1…time's up! Now teleporting every surviving player to the End!" _a mysterious voice echoed.

"DIE INTRUDERS!" the Ender dragon screamed as about fifty people popped into her realm. Most people panicked as soon as they realized they had no bows. Herobrine built himself a small house and crouched inside of it.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM MY WRATH!" the massive dragon screeched and knocked down the makeshift house.

"… Herobrine? Why are you here?" the Ender dragon nuzzled her friend, confused.

"Bloody noobs dragged me here," Herobrine sighed. "Is Shadow here today?"

"Sorry, today's his day off," she replied while smacking down players with her tail.

"Eh, I'll find him later." Herobrine shrugged as he shot people off the healing towers.

"You want to help me kill all these weaklings?" the Ender dragon asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Herobrine climbed atop the ruler of the End and they shot into the air.

"Don't go too far down," Herobrine commanded before leaping onto a healing tower.

"Dude, that was AWESOME! How did you ride the dragon without dying?" the guy at the top of the tower grinned.

"It's simple. She's my friend, and I don't appreciate people trying to hurt my friends." Herobrine then shoved the guy off the tower.

"_Dragonhunter235 was doomed to fall by Herobrine." _The mysterious voice returned. Herobrine looked down and smirked. The chaos on the ground had turned into a full panic.

"Herobrine, I think there's another dragon down there!" the Ender dragon swooped downwards as Herobrine jumped back onto her.

"Holy shit, they're hurting it!" Herobrine slid off the dragon and impaled the closest player with his sword on the way down. He blocked an axe strike and kicked the attacker over the edge before slicing the third assailants Achilles Heel and stabbing her in the chest.

"H-help…" a quiet voice whispered. Herobrine knelt down beside the small dragon and started bandaging it's wounds.

"Hmm, you're a pretty rare dragon, Doom dragon, right?" Herobrine asked it.

"Yeah, I'm Void," it answered, regaining strength. It flapped its jet black wings, carrying itself onto Herobrine's shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Herobrine snapped, catching the rest of the players looking at him.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Void smirked and opened his jaws wide. Dark flames rushed out and scorched the crowd of players.

"Let's get out of here!" Void yipped and teleported them both out. They landed in Herobrine's room, much to Herobrine's amazement.

"How did you teleport between dimensions?" Herobrine yelled in shock.

"Shh, trade secret," Void whispered. He spotted the other dragons staring at him and darted under the bed, only to find Quartz already there. He bolted out from under the bed and hid behind Herobrine.

"Um, this is Void, he's a Doom dragon. I guess he's shy, so be nice," Herobrine instructed the other dragons. "Void, this is Pyro, Whirlpool, and Quartz," Herobrine introduced all three of the dragons.

"Hi?" Void tentatively said. The others yipped back at him. "I, um, guess you guys are, uh, too young to speak, erm, Human yet." Void assumed. The others nodded and wandered off to do their own thing.

"HEROBRINE! WHIRLPOOL IS LICKING ME AGAIN!" Herobrine heard Notch screaming from downstairs.

"Ugh, he's so annoying. C'mon Void, let me introduce you to my brother," Herobrine groaned. They went downstairs to see Notch on the bottom of a pile with the other three dragons on top of him. Void seemed to be contemplating something, then he jumped onto the pile and began nibbling at Notch's ankle.

"Herobrine, isn't three enough?" Notch yelped.

"Oh Notchy, you can never have enough dragons!" Herobrine grinned before joining the pile, much to Notch's dismay.

**A/N Now that I've regained control of my computer, I can say thanks to my awesome reviewer Noobypro for submitting Void. Also, mysterious guest reviewer, sorry about last chapter. I forgot that Healing Potions harm hostile mobs. Let's pretend it's a special potion that Herobrine carries around since he's technically a hostile mob too. Sorry about this taking so long, but I'm back! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! Today I want to give a shoutout to MyBrokenHeart123 for submitting her OC SnowFall36, known as Snow along with another species of dragon. Thank you, MyBrokenHeart.**

**Herobrine: No. No. NO!**

**What's wrong?**

**Herobrine: Bad author, no romance!**

**Hey, calm down their buddy, I'm not planning any romance any time soon. It's not really my forte and romance is not listed as one of the genres. You're fine!**

**Notch: *walks in* Hey Darky! I don't think I reminded you that you don't own Minecraft!**

**Void, make sure you sharpen your claws. I have an idea that involves you and Notch, and I think you'll enjoy it. I really can't say the same for Notch.**

"PYRO!" Herobrine snarled as he woke up to see that the hyperactive Flame dragon was racing around the room and knocking over everything.

"Eh?" squeaked Void, lazily opening an eye.

"I should really walk him, and maybe Quartz too, he's shyer than you are, the socialization should be good for him," Herobrine told Void.

"Oh, I'm gonna go help Whirlpool annoy Notch, see ya later," Void replied as he stretched.

"Hey, do double the annoyance today since I'll be gone, alright?" Herobrine called after the retreating dragon.

"I'll do quadruple just for you!" Void called back. Herobrine turned to the still crazy dragon racing around the room.

"Pryo, wanna go on a walk?" Herobrine held the almost hyperventilating dragon still after jumping him. Pyro nodded vigorously.

"Okay, let me get Quartz first. Quartz, come!" Herobrine commanded. Quartz crawled out from under the bed. Before Pyro could bolt and continue his former activity, Herobrine attached a harness to both of the dragons and held the leashes tightly.

"PYRO, CALM DOWN!" he yelled as Pyro took off, dragging both him and Quartz across several biomes.

"Pyro, you'd better be glad I have the coordinates of the house!" Herobrine growled as soon as he yanked him to a screeching halt. Pyro merely tugged at the leash.

"See, this is why I keep you on the leash!" Herobrine sighed. He looked around.

"Might as well head back," Herobrine said and started back the way they came. Pyro leapt at any mobs that crossed their paths, slaying them instantly.

"You're a blood thirty little guy, eh?" Herobrine grinned. The blood spattered dragon cocked his head before pouncing on a cow.

Meanwhile, back at Herobrine's house, a young girl muttered to herself.

"So this is the supposedly best troller in Minecraft's house. Well, I'm gonna prove that I'm better!" The pale girl grinned as she sharpened her favorite dagger. She sheathed the dagger, then slowly crept up to the house and dug underground, placing a few TNT underground. She expertly hooked them up to a pressure plate and programmed a command block to make the TNT blow as soon as someone stepped on the plate.

"This Herobrine must be an idiot to step on a suspicious pressure plate, he's not worth my time if this trap works," the girl thought as she put the finishing touches on her simple trap. She stalked away from the house, then rapidly climbed a tree, using her tall and slim stature to her advantage. She found her her dragon waiting for her at one of the higher branches. She pulled herself up onto the branch before pulling her light blonde, almost white hair into a tight ponytail.

"Have a good hunt?" the girl patted the dragon who purred happily at the contact before nodding and curling up.

"Now to wait until he gets back," the girl whispered as she settled down beside her slumbering beast. Her ice blue eyes seemed to lighten a few shades as she gazed at her long-time companion.

"Wait, I'm pretty sure Void doesn't know how to set up pressure plates," Herobrine muttered as he looked at the stone plate he was sure wasn't there before.

"Better check the house for TNT," Herobrine shrugged and walked around the plate. Pyro dashed after him, but his tail brushed the plate, setting it off.

"SHIT!" Herobrine yelled and grabbed Pyro, who was frozen in fear. A memory flashed into his mind of fully grown Flame dragons growling at him to run as dragon hunters shot TNT cannons at the two adult dragons, tied down with strong, fireproof nets. Quartz had already bolted into the trees once he heard TNT being activated. Herobrine ran, sheltering his petrified dragon in his arms as explosions rocked the earth. Herobrine felt sharp bits of wood and stone pelt him as he tripped and fell. He curled around Pyro, protecting him from the shards that could potentially pierce even the small chinks between his scales. As soon as he felt no more debris hitting him he sat up.

"Ow…" Herobrine moaned. Fortunately, he had escaped with only a handful of scratched and a moderate cut across his back. The mysterious girl watched from her perch, head cocked.

"Huh, I guess he isn't stupid. Willing to protect his dragon too," the girl whispered to her dragon who was tensed, concerned about her fellow dragon. Her icy spines laid back down along her back once she realized that the Flame dragon wasn't harmed. The girl leapt out of the tree and beckoned for her dragon to come down and slunk into the forest.

"Quartz! You can come out now!" Herobrine yelled, now sitting up with Pyro in his lap, no longer scared. Quartz tentatively came out of the forest and trotted over to Herobrine.

"HEROBRINE!" a feminine voice shrieked. Herobrine's mom had come home to see the bottom half blown up.

"It's not my fault a troller came to blow up the house, and I tried to disable the trap but one of the dragons stepped on the pressure plate!" Herobrine tried to explain. His mom sighed.

"I'm letting you off with a small punishment, you have to rebuild the house and you have to be Notch's 'wingman' for a month! I'm sick of his friends, they're really annoying and this is a perfect punishment!" Herobrine groaned and started chopping at trees to start on rebuilding the house. It was soon finished due to his dragons helping. Herobrine didn't really care about the building, but he really didn't want to go with his annoying brother.

"I guess mom was sick of Notch inviting his friends over to plan those stupid outings. She is right about his friends being super annoying," Herobrine said to his dragons who were all wearing sympathetic expressions.

Notch ran up to Herobrine as he placed the last block. "Hey Herobrine! I heard that Mom told you that you have to help me out with the ladies, and I'm headed out right now so come on!"

"Seriously Notch, you can't let me get a bandage?" Herobrine growled.

"Just for the one on your back, chicks dig the tough look!" Notch grinned. Herobrine hung his head in exasperation and went to go change his shirt and put a bandage around his back. As soon as he came back down, Notch grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Help me," he mouthed at his dragons. Sensing that his brother wanted to bring one of those overgrown lizards, Notch turned around.

"You can only bring one, and bring the black one, it looks tough!" Notch instructed so Herobrine whistled for Void. He shot through the air and landed on Notch's head, smirking. Herobrine stifled a laugh, but his eyes sparkled with mirth. Notch huffed and shoved the dragon off his head and the trio continued on their journey, no not journey, trek? Yes, the trio continued on their trek!

"Notch, why are we at a bar." Herobrine stared at Notch.

"Because the bar is where the gang is today and we do this stuff together, _duh,_" Notch rolled his eyes at his annoyed brother.

"Hey, Notch is here! C'mere dude!" One of Notch's friends yelled over the clamor. Notch dragged a reluctant Herobrine over to the pool table.

"Hey, why is your brother here? The other person asked.

"He's here to help us pick up some girls!" Notch grinned.

"Is that why he looks so scratched up?" The first one assumed.

"Shrapnel from an explosion," Herobrine muttered, much to the shock of his brother's two friends now deemed One and Two by Herobrine.

"Wow, you're tough!" Number two whistled.

"Meh, I've had worse," Herobrine shrugged as Void his behind his legs due to the crowded bar full of strangers.

"Hey, is that a dragon?" Number two knelt down near Void. The little dragon hissed and recoiled away from Two when he reached a hand out to touch Void.

"Hands off _my_ dragon." Two whirled around at the cold tone Herobrine was now sporting. "He's shy," Herobrine continued while leaning against the table.

"What if I do keep touching him?" Two challenged. Herobrine remained silent.

"That's what I thought, all bark and no bite!" One chimed in smugly. They both reached for a hissing and growling Void. Herobrine narrowed his eyes, but soon smirked, knowing that Void could take care of himself. Void launched himself at One's face once his hand came inched from the dragon's snout.

"Argh, get it off!" One screamed and Two ran to the other side of the pool table when Void's spiky tail came close to his leg. Herobrine enjoyed the moment for a few seconds, then snapped his fingers.

"Void, down! Now come, sit, and stay," Herobrine commanded. Void reluctantly let go of One's head and sat down by Herobrine's leg.

"That's what will happen if you keep touching him. Void, good boy!" Herobrine grinned at Void who gave him a toothy smirk.

"Herobrine, I told you not to let your dragon attack my friends!" Notch yelled.

"It's their fault for provoking him!" Herobrine rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Notch, look over there, those girls are checking us out!" One whispered excitedly in Notch's ear, having recovered from Void's assault. The three teens strode over to the group of blushing girls, Herobrine reluctantly following them. One of the girls separated from the group and sashayed over to him. Herobrine stared at the wall, paying to attention to the brunette.

"Hey there handsome," she whispered, drawing closer to him.

"Um?" Herobrine started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Aww, what a cute dragon, can I pet him?" she asked him.

"Well, first you, um, have to let him know he can trust you. Let him, uh, sniff you're hand." Herobrine mumbled as the girl kneeled down.

"Uh, then you slowly stroke his muzzle from top to bottom, um, if he's okay with that you can pet his, um, back," Herobrine continued. The girl followed his instructions, and Void was soon purring.

"How do you know so much about dragons?" the girl asked him. Herobrine looked at Notch.

"Um, I have a couple of them. The dark blue ones with, uh, fins are pretty easy to tame, just give them some, um, raw fish. Ask my brother about where to find one," Herobrine pointed at Notch. The brunette stroked Void a couple more times and went over to Notch and his group. A few minutes later, Notch ran over.

"Herobrine, thanks a ton, I've got that hot brunette you were talking to earlier to go on a date with me and I've got her number! She told me that you had sent her to me. Man am I glad that I remembered that you told me that water dragons live in the nearby river, you're a lifesaver!" Notch grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you, I honestly don't care. Can we _go_ now?" Herobrine mumbled.

"Yeah, our work here is done!" Notch led him out of the bar and Herobrine bolted out the door with Void flapping at his side. Notch smiled. Maybe his brother wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N Anyone else find it funny that Herobrine acts all weird around girls in my mind?**

**Herobrine: You told me no romance!**

**There was no romance, she liked your dragon more than you!**

**Herobrine: Alright… You promise no love crap?**

**Yes, I promise! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please give me some feedback! Dang, seven reviews and followers, nine favorites, and several people I communicate with because of this fic, I'm pretty much ecstatic about the support I've gotten!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi! Herobrine have you seen my emeralds anywhere?**

**Herobrine: No? *hides emeralds***

**Will you give them to me if I promise to prank the villagers?**

**Herobrine: Yeah! *tosses emeralds***

**Thank you! *dyes Herobrine green and gives him Steve clothes***

**Herobrine: Do I have to put these on? I don't want to wear clothes like Steve's.**

**They're not Steve clothes, they're zombie clothes!**

**Herobrine: Ok!**

**Oh, almost forgot! I don't own Minecraft.**

"Herobrine, wake up!" Herobrine groaned while Void tried to rouse him. Eventually, Void smacked him in the face with his paw.

"I'm up!" Herobrine yelped and shot upright in his bed. "What time is it?" he moaned.

"Um, it's still dark out!" Void squeaked.

"What?!" Herobrine yelped.

"Shadow came over and told me to tell you to meet him outside!" Void jumped off the bed and went to sit on the staircase landing.

"Uuuuuh, gotta get ready," Herobrine sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He slowly got dressed while trying to wake up.

"It looks cold outside, I should grab a jacket," Herobrine muttered to himself and shrugged a black jacket on.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the day, so be good!" Herobrine yelled after grabbing some supplies. Void nuzzled him, then curled up on the couch. Herobrine walked out of the house and stood in the chilly air for a moment.

"Herobrine, over here!" Shadow called out from under a nearby tree.

"Hey Shadow, what do you need?" Herobrine walked over to him.

"Some stupid players are after me for my pearl, can you help me kill them?" Shadow asked him. Herobrine quirked an eyebrow at the request.

"Can't you kill them yourself?"

"Steve is part of the group." Shadow replied.

"I'm in."

"Where did the enderman go?! No mob messes with _me_ and gets away with it!" Steve snarled, pacing. Various other players looked at each other nervously.

"Um, I think it teleported?" one of the braver ones suggested.

"No shit, of course it teleported! Idiot," Steve screamed in the other person's face. The player flinched and retreated to behind the group.

"Hello there, Stevey." Steve heard a cold voice coming from above. He looked up to see a guy sitting high in a tree with _his_ enderman sitting next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve snapped at the mysterious fellow.

"Oh Steve, don't even try to pretend that you don't know me. Also, you're a _Minecraftian_, not a player, so don't try to convince yourself otherwise by using _player_ terms," Herobrine sighed at his enemy.

_Flashback_

A child sized Herobrine laughed happily as he played with a creeper. The creeper expelled his explosive gases that exploded midair. The creeper disappeared into the swirling debris and reappeared behind Herobrine.

"Again!" he shrieked and the creeper complied.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" another young boy yelled from across the small Plains biome, wielding a wooden sword. The creeper ran, now invisible, not wanting the other boy to learn his secret. Those who were not mob-speakers didn't need to know that creepers remained alive after explosions. Another creeper appeared, hissing. She was determined to protect the mob-speaker from this sword wielding boy.

"Watch out!" the boy screamed, clutching his sword and diving at the creeper. He slashed at her and leapt back before stepping forwards and stabbing her in the face. She fell, gunpowder falling from her wounds.

"Who are you and why did you hurt my friend?!" Herobrine shrieked, stumbling away from the panting boy.

"I'm Steve the mob slayer, and a friend of the mobs is an enemy of mine! I'm a player, but you must be a human type mob if you can speak to these things!" the boy yelled, advancing.

"I'm a _Minecraftian_, and you know that not all of us speak to them because I know you're not a player, you're a Minecraftian too!" Herobrine growled.

"No, I'M A PLAYER!" Steve shouted. Herobrine assumed he had struck a sensitive nerve. He tripped and fell as Steve came closer to him. Herobrine felt his hand heating up and a small part of him yearned to blast the heat out, so he did. A small fireball formed in his hand, so he flung it as hard as he could at Steve. The wooden sword was consumed by the rapidly growing fire. Steve yelped and ran towards a small pond. Herobrine leaped to his feet and ran as fast as he could back home. Once he burst into the door, he stared at his hands.

"My powers are finally developing!"

_End of flashback_

"Well, well, if it isn't my old enemy Herobrine!" Steve smirked, drawing his sword. Herobrine grabbed his sword and jumped down from the tree. He snapped his fingers and a legion of End soldier endermen teleported in.

"Take care of his allies, then leave. He knows how to easily kill you guys," Herobrine commanded. The endermen attacked the group of players while Herobrine walked towards Steve.

"My friend told me you were after him," Herobrine growled.

"You mean that damn enderman? I'm going to kill him and make you watch just like when I slayed your creepers!_"_ Steve smirked. Herobrine narrowed his eyes and glared, then swung his sword. Steve blocked it then shoved it aside. He thrust at Herobrine who dodged it, then slid a dagger into Steve's arm. Steve yelped and flung his sword at Herobrine. He caught the flying sword and pinned Steve to a tree using it.

"Look, I'm really tired, so I'll let you live just this once. Now GO!" Herobrine roared and withdrew the sword from Steve's shirt, unpinning him from the tree. Steve ran off, clutching his arm.

"Ughh, waste of a dagger," Herobrine grumbled and turned to see several white particles floating in the air along with a few purple pixels. He smirked, happy to see the endermen had dealt with the players. Hidden in the trees, a girl watched Steve flee from Herobrine with her dark blue, nearly black eyes narrowed.

Herobrine returned home to see Notch waiting for him.

"What do you want now?!" Herobrine yelled. Notch grinned sheepishly

"Quick, Amanda needs to know more about Water dragons and I told her you would help!"

"Who?" Herobrine asked.

"The Minecraftian brunette from yesterday! Bring Whirlpool." Notch dragged Herobrine away.

"Whirlpool, Void, come!" Herobrine called out.

Once they got to Amanda's house, Notch stopped.

"Do you still have those contacts from yesterday at the bar? I don't want her freaking out if she finds out you're THE Herobrine."

"Nope!" Herobrine grinned cheerfully from seeing the livid expression on Notch's face.

"Fine, I'll explain to her before she sees you," Notch muttered. He ran over to the house and stepped inside a moment later. After a few minutes, he came back out.

"She thinks I'm kidding since you were acting nice to her," Notch hissed. Herobrine shrugged and followed Notch back to the house.

"Hey Notch! You brought your brothers Water dragon?" Amanda grinned at Whirlpool.

"Yep, and we're here to help you with getting one for yourself." Amanda looked up and saw a guy with white, glowing eyes.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S HEROBRINE!" she shrieked.

"Wait, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Herobrine yelled as she slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, that went well," he said sarcastically. Notch glared at him and stormed off.

Later that day when Herobrine was in his room, Shadow teleported in while yelling, "Herobrine, the Ender dragon wants to see you!" 

"Alright, let's go," Herobrine replied before Shadow teleported them both to his End portal. Herobrine jumped in and came into the End inches away from the dragon's face.

"Hello Herobrine. An egg is hatching," the great dragon rumbled and led Herobrine to the hatchery high in the air, too high to be seen by players. They sat down in front of the trembling egg. Several cracks appeared in the dark shell.

"Have I ever told you my true name?" the Ender dragon suddenly asked him. Herobrine shook his head.

"Might as well tell you now that you have raised many of my young," she said in response. "My name is Exitus. It means end for the name reflects on my title as ruler of the End."

"That's a pretty name," Herobrine told her.

"Thank you. Now, let us turn our attention to the egg." Exitus turned her head to the egg that now had a web of cracks across its surface. She rose to her feet and left the nursery so the infant dragon couldn't imprint upon her. Herobrine sat next to it, staring. The egg glowed white and burst open. A tiny Ender dragon climbed out, damp with fluid. Herobrine grabbed a towel from the nearby stack and rubbed it dry. The hatchling squeaked at the contact. She climbed onto Herobrine's lap and fell asleep.

"I have a feeling about this one." Exitus poked her head through the doorway. "She has an aura similar to a Ặether dragon."

"Then maybe her name should be Animus." Herobrine suggested.

"Yes, I like that name." Exitus nodded. Herobrine looked down at the slumbering hatchling in his lap and smiled.

"I suppose when she wakes up I should take her with me."

"Very well, I trust you. You have not failed me yet. All of the hatchlings you've raised have grown into fine young dragons. You've produced plenty of powerful and good guardians of the Ặether and Nether realms." Exitus dipped her head. She withdrew from the room and Herobrine heard her flapping off a few seconds later. Animus drowsily lifted her head and stared at him.

"Well little one, let's go." Herobrine said and carried her to the End portal made specifically for the endermen soldiers and him. He stepped in and let the familiar freefalling sensation overwhelm him. Animus squirmed and Herobrine clutched her tightly. They landed back into the Overworld. He hid Animus in his jacket and hurried home.

Void sniffed him curiously as they sat on his bed.

"I smell a hatchling, but she smells different," Void squeaked.

"She's the daughter of the Ender dragon, destined to become a Ặether Guardian." Herobrine unzipped his jacket and let Animus tumble out. She looked around before spotting Void and tackling him playfully.

"Oh, she's a feisty one!" Void grinned and the two tumbled off the bed, locked in mock combat. Herobrine laughed and Notch shot into the room at the sound. Herobrine shoved Animus under the bed and held her there with his foot when Notch came in.

"Did I just hear you laugh?" his eyes were as round as saucers.

"Yes." Herobrine confirmed Notch's suspicion.

"Why? I never hear you laugh anymore," Notch muttered, remembering what happened to Herobrine's pet creepers when Steve found out about them.

"Void just did something funny," Herobrine answered smoothly. Notch grinned, maybe these dragons were good for something. He walked out room humming.

Outside, a girl stood, sharpening a dagger. She took an axe and began chopping at the side of the house, carving the open space in the shape of a snowflake. Her ice blue eyes sparkled as she laughed manically.

**A/N****The names Animus and Exitus are Latin. I found them on . **

**Exitus- end, finish**

**Animus- courage, vivacity, bravery, will, spirit, soul**

**As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Bonus chapter

**A/N Hi! So, does anyone remember the villager prank from last chapters A/N? I decided to elaborate on it in a bonus chapter with some fourth-wall shattering. I'm probably going to do a bonus chapter every few chapters. Herobrine, disclaimer!**

**Herobrine: Darky doesn't own Minecraft, blah, blah, blah… she also doesn't own Dave the zombie or the Gameboy.**

Darkdragon360, or Dark, groaned. Her emeralds were gone and she had spent _hours_ mining them.

"HEROBRINE!" she yelled.

"What now!" he yelled back and teleported to her house.

"Have you seen my emeralds?" Dark scrutinized him.

"Nope, haven't seen 'em Darky." he replied while discreetly shoving her emeralds in his pocket.

"If you give them back I'll go prank the villagers after I'm done trading," she offered. Herobrine grinned, maybe they could scare them into some fair prices after a prank. He threw the emeralds at her.

"Deal." Dark smiled and stowed her emeralds in her pocket.

"I'll be back by sunhight, then we'll get ready."

"WHAT?! Thirty-five emeralds for nine bones?! Look here you bloody prick, if you don't give me a better price, I'll cut your bloody head off!" Dark snarled, brandishing her sword. The butcher gulped.

"Look here, Ms. Darky-"

"You're not allowed to call me that! Only my characters can!" she cut him off.

"S-sorry. I'll give you ten bones for t-thirty-five emeralds?" he turned his head a bit and wiggled his unibrow.

"Nope."

"T-ten bones f-for thirty-four emeralds?" another unibrow wiggle. Dark glared at him and stormed off.

"W-wait!" the butcher yelled.

"What?" Darky whirled around, snarling.

"E-eleven bones for t-thirty emeralds, t-that's m-my final offer!" more unibrow wiggles followed. Dark growled and walked away. Another villager came up to her. He seemed to be the leader.

"No sword swinging in the village unless mobs are attacking or you have a scheduled duel!" he yelled.

"Oh really?" Dark was very irritated now.

"Yes, there's a sign saying so!" the leader insisted.

"Show me." Dark stared creepily at him.

"Follow me!" he led her to the village entrance before taking out a sign and planting it into the ground.

"See, it says no sword swinging if an outsider or child!" the leader grinned.

"I saw you writing on it when I stopped to get a bottle of water." Dark stood with her arms crossed.

"No you didn't!" the leader insisted.

"I give up!" Dark yelled and stomped off.

"So how was the village?" Herobrine asked Dark when she walked into the house.

"Terrible. Now hand me the cactus green and bone meal, please," Dark muttered. She combined them on the crafting table and then held up some green dye.

"Come here," she said. Herobrine hesitantly sat on the chair near her. She began slathering it on him until he looked very much like a zombie.

"Put in these contact lenses, will you?" she handed him black contacts which he promptly stuck in his eyes. Dark grinned, then began rummaging through a chest. She pulled out a few articles of clothing and an old Gameboy with a red cartridge sticking out.

"Why are there random spots of paint on this shirt?" Herobrine asked as he looked at the white shirt.

"The villagers hate this zombie named Dave, and his shirt looks like that," Dark said.

"Hey, do you mind stepping outside when I change?" Herobrine gestured towards the door. Dark nodded and left the house. Herobrine quickly changed, then picked up the Gameboy.

"Pokemon Red, huh? It's been forever since I've played," Herobrine mused before turning it on. "You can come back in!" Dark came back in and laughed when she saw Herobrine get absorbed in the game.

"C'mon, it's sunfall!" she pulled him to the door. By the time they reached the village moon-ascend came, signaling the beginning of night, and the monsters began spawning.

"Go run around and bang some doors," Dark whispered, shoving Herobrine forwards. Several villagers screamed at the sight of Herobrine.

"It's that accursed monster zombie!" several screamed and fled into their houses. The iron golems froze at the sight of the Gameboy and ran as quick as they could. Dark ran into the village.

"Oh great warrior, save us from the accursed monsters!" the leader screamed.

"But I thought outsiders couldn't wield swords here," Dark retorted.

"Please, I'll lift the rule, it no longer exists!" the leader begged Dark.

"Make your village have better trades and I'll chase off the zombie," Dark bargained. The leader hesitated.

"You see, leader of the village, I am a mob-speaker, I command the mobs and they do my bidding. Now, do we have a deal?" Dark waved Herobrine over. The leader cringed at the sight of Herobrine, but stood firm.

"I-I can assure you, we already have fair deals!" his voice rose a few octaves as Herobrine moaned and groaned even closer to him.

"Hmm, Dave, summon more zombies," Dark commanded. Herobrine growled loudly and several other zombies ran to the aid of the mob-speakers. The leader began to shiver and finally screamed.

"Alright, we have a deal! J-just call of the zombies and slay _the_ monster that terrorizes our farms!" Dark smirked and snapped her fingers. Herobrine stumbled away from the leader and led the other zombies back outside the village. Discreetly, Dark pointed at the butcher and two zombies instantly tackled him. The leader gasped and quickly ran to his house before Dark waved the two zombies away and led the now infected villager to a cleansing cell. The leader tentatively stepped out of the house and beckoned for Dark to follow him.

"That's the monster?" Dark laughed as the leader hid behind her. A cow munched on the village hay.

"Yes! It terrorizes us and makes the most frightening noises when our best fighters try to slay it. Nobody can take it down!" the leader cried out when the cow let out an adorable moo.

"Eh, I need more meat anyways," Dark shrugged and milked it before slamming her sword into the cows head. The cow dropped instantly and the body became floating white pixels. It left behind a few hunks of raw meat and a couple of bones.

"You slayed it!" the leader danced awkwardly in joy. He ran off to his house when he heard a few zombies coming near.

"Oh, hey Herobrine! That was great, eh?" she grinned. Herobrine had washed off the dye and changed back into his clothes. He looked up from the Gameboy and gave her a high five.

"Yup!" he grinned before returning to his game. Suddenly, the game light turned red. Herobrine hurriedly pressed a few buttons, apparently saving the game. The game let out a beep and turned off. Dark reached over and took it out of his hands. She popped in new batteries and turned it back on. She stared at the screen for a second. Her hands clutched the Gameboy a little tighter. Her save file was gone, and along with it several event Pokemon!

"HEROBRINE!" she yelled. Herobrine grinned sheepishly, then plucked it out of her hands and ran off. Dark shook her head and shot after him.

Back in the village, a girl accompanied by a dragon smirked. She pointed at a group of petrified villagers. The dragon nodded and shot a beam of freezing air at them. They froze, literally. The girl smirked and moved her arm in a wide sweeping gesture. The dragon turned its freezing breath on the rest of the villagers. While her dragon was busy, she carved several snowflake emblems into the village houses. The leader watched her.

"Oh, don't worry about your people, they'll live. The ice will thaw soon and my dragon has the temperature set to non-fatal." She laughed at the leader's relieved but still terrified expression. The dragon bounded back to her side and cocked her head. The girl nodded and the dragon swiftly froze the leader. The two walked away, the dragon's icy scales sparkling in the moonlight that was as cold as her frosty breath.

**A/N Bonus chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, reviews and other forms of feedback are appreciated! Hope all you readers enjoyed it! Wait, where is that beeping coming from?**

**Herobrine: *plays Gameboy***

***sighs* I should have never given him that. I wish redstone didn't charge the bloody thing.**

**P.S. I know that cows don't drop bones, but I wanted to make it more realistic, and cows have bones. It doesn't make sense for a Minecraftian to not get to take advantage of all of the animal. Players are different, they don't live in Minecraftia. But anyways, please don't leave a review yelling, "But DarkDragon, cows don't drop bones you noob!" I already know.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hellooooooo. It certainly seems like I updated fast on Monday, eh? Well, I'm sorry to say, the updates will now that I'm back in school. Haha, I'm like the oddball of my class because I love writing, but the teachers have to almost strap other students to a chair and **_**force**_** them to write. You guys should see the looks I get when I talk about my fics. Their faces tell me, "Are you insane? You write for fun?" Now, let's get down to business. Herobrine, disclaimer.**

**Herobrine: …**

**Are you playing on that game again?**

**Herobrine: … *nods***

**Fine, Void, you do it.**

**Void: Oh, wow, I'm in the A/N. Okay, Dark doesn't own Minecraft, Gameboy, or Snow the OC. She does own me, oh, you don't? Never mind, Noobypro12 owns my idea but Dark owns my personality? This is confusing…**

**It's alright, you did great.**

**Void: Yay!**

"Why is there a giant snowflake in the side of my house?" Herobrine was confused. He had come home after pranking the village to find a giant snowflake made up of missing wooded blocks. He began replacing the missing blocks.

"Hmm, maybe I should set up a camera or something," he sighed. After he finished the repairs, he rigged up hidden cameras near and on his house. He called Animus and hid her in his jacket again. She squeaked in confusion.

"Time to start training little one! We need to work on basic melee and flying," Herobrine told her.

"Fly!" she mimicked back.

"Oh, I suppose you're beginning to talk. You develop fast, little one. I see a lot of potential in you," Herobrine grinned. They soon reached an Extreme Hills biome. Herobrine unzipped his jacket. Animus jumped out and began sniffing at her surroundings. Herobrine picked her back up and hiked to the top of a large hill with a wide expanse of water underneath. He sat down next to her.

"I want you to move your wings in really big circles until they're tired, okay?" Herobrine instructed.

"Okay!" she followed his instructions. For a few minutes her little wings moved in an exaggerated flying motion until they began to droop.

"Alright, stop. You did pretty well, that was a minute longer than most hatchlings!" Herobrine praised her. Animus grinned in happiness and refolded her wings. After a small period of rest, Herobrine told her to keep doing it. They repeated the exercise before Animus could do it for thirty minutes.

"Alright, on to the next thing. Jump in do the wing circles," Animus leapt upwards at Herobrine's command and flapped her wings valiantly until she fell to the ground. Herobrine slowly refined her technique. Eventually, she could slowly flap in a few circles.

"Do you trust me?" Herobrine asked her while they rested.

"Yes," she nuzzled up to him to prove it. Herobrine picked her up and carried her to the edge of the cliff. They looked down at the deep water.

"Then fly!" he yelled and threw her into the sky. She plummeted, but eventually rose again. She rocked unsteadily in the air for a few moments, then freefell into the sparkling water below. Herobrine dove in after he heard a loud splash. He smashed into the water, then swam to the surface in an almost tranquil state. He never got used to that awesome feeling of falling, then splashing down and swimming peacefully. It was almost surreal. He resurfaced and saw Animus swimming towards the shore. He swam after her and lifted her out of the water before clambering onto the grass beside her.

"Can we do it again?" Animus asked him with a wide smile.

"Let's save it for tomorrow. Now, attack me." Herobrine crouched into a fighting stance.

"What?" Animus cocked her head.

"Go on, tackle me, scratch me, bite, do whatever," Herobrine coaxed. Animus shook her head.

"Then I'll take the opportunity," Herobrine said and tackled her to the ground. She felt a rising urge to fight back, so she did. She attempted to chomp down on Herobrine's arm, but he clamped her muzzle shut. When she scratched at him, he knocked her paw away. Eventually she lay still and Herobrine relaxed. She felt his hold on her weaken, and sprang upwards, knocking Herobrine off her. She leaped into the air and dive bombed him, smashing into his head. Herobrine held up a hand and shot a weak fireball at her. She swerved to the side. She felt a warm tickle in the back of her throat. She opened her jaws and coughed. A small blast of bright white and silver fire shot into the air.

An adult Lightning dragon watched from the top of a hill. He saw a backpack unattended. He unfolded his jagged wings and swooped silently down to land next to the backpack. He spilled the contents onto the ground with a swipe of his spiky tail. A few strength and healing potions spilled out along with a few coins and training targets. He upended the bag and a few pieces of meat fell out. The dragon gathered the potions and coins in his dexterous claws and beat his powerful wings. He quickly rose into the air and flew off, his theft unnoticed by Herobrine and Animus.

"Wow, how did you just shoot Ặether fire?" Herobrine gasped.

"I do not know. I felt something in my throat and let it out," Animus replied.

"Well, normally the elemental attack an Ender hatchling such as yourself would have is Ender fire. Then, when you transform into your true form, an attribute only Ender hatchlings have, you get more elements along with your Ender fire," Herobrine mused.

"Do I get Ender fire?"

"You probably will, just later. Does the Ặether fire feel hot and pure? The Ender fire should feel almost cold and dark." Herobrine stroked the young dragon on her snout. She purred.

"You described the Ặether fire perfectly," Animus said. Another tickle rose in her throat. It was different than before. It was cold, especially compared to the feeling of Ặether fire. She spat out a tongue of purple and black flames. Herobrine grinned.

"Well, I guess tomorrow I can teach you about how to control your flame! You developed really fast, you know."

Herobrine and Animus walked back to where Herobrine put his backpack. He was shocked when he saw its contents spilled out on the grass. His potions and couple of coins were gone!

"Animus, do you think you can track whoever did this?" Herobrine turned to the little dragon. She nodded and began sniffing the grass. She froze at the scent of another dragon mixed with the scent of Herobrine and shot off, nose to the ground.

In a nearby Jungle biome, the male Lightning dragon that had stolen Herobrine's stuff looked around him before flying into a large cavern. He pushed a hidden button and entered the doorway that appeared. A young women in her early twenties was inside.

"Oh, great job Ymir!" she praised him when he dumped the potions and coins into a chest.

"A man was training a dragon, it might track us," Ymir warned her in a deep, gravelly voice.

"We'll be fine, the bastards will have to fight us, they'll probably crap their pants when they see you!" the women laughed. Ymir sighed.

"I'm headed out. Later Quinn, I'll be back by either late sunfall or early moon-ascend," Ymir mumbled. Quinn shrugged and bid him farewell. Ymir snuck outside, careful that nobody saw him. Unaware to him, a man watched, hidden in the dense foliage.

"Animus, try and use your Ặether fire. Concentrate on something warm and force the feeling outwards," he whispered to a tiny Ender dragon. She nodded and focuses. Eventually, a blast of glowing white fire was fired from her maw. Ymir yelped when the flames connected with his tail. He started growling.

"This is the dragon that stole your things," the young dragon whispered to the man. He nodded and burst out of the underbrush. Ymir whirled around, crackling with electricity.

"Who the Nether are you?" Ymir growled.

"Well, I go by Herobrine, and I think you have something of mine," Herobrine summoned a large fireball.

Ymir snarled and shot a bolt of lightning at Herobrine. The flaming ball of fire in Herobrine's hand shot towards Ymir, singing his snout. Herobrine was struck by the lighting and winced. He wasn't used to absorbing this much at once. Animus shot out of the brush and slammed into Ymir. He yelped and grabbed Animus by the tail, digging his claws into it. Animus twisted around and shot a tiny blast of Ặether fire towards his face. Most of it fizzled out, but a few silver embers hit his muzzle. He dropped Animus and she scurried underneath him. She concentrated as hard as she could and spat another blast of flames at Ymir's sensitive underbelly. This time, most of the flames smashed into him, causing him to yowl and leap into the sky. He unfolded his wings and swooped down. Herobrine flung another fireball at him. It hit him square in the muzzle. He screamed and Quinn came running. Animus leapt high into a tree to hide.

"Who the Nether are you?!" she shrieked.

"Um, I'm Herobrine. Is this your dragon?" Herobrine tentatively replied.

"Yes this is my frickin' dragon, so why are you attacking him you little bastard?!" she retorted.

"Er, he stole some of my stuff while I was training my dragon, and I wanted to get my items back." Quinn rolled her eyes at Herobrine's reply.

"Yeah, that's how we make our living, dumbass," she sighed.

"Oh, so you're professional thieves?"

"Yup, the best in the business. I'm Quinn and this is my dragon Ymir." Quinn patted Ymir's flank.

"Well, maybe next time use a scent masking agent. My dragon could track yours with ease," Herobrine suggested.

"Hmph, that was dumb luck," Quinn growled.

"No, dragons have better noses than bloodhounds," Herobrine argued. Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"No, it was a fluke. Ymir knows better than to leave his scent." Quinn insisted.

"Seriously, even _I _could detect the musk of an adult male dragon."

"It was a fluke! Stop questioning my Notchdamn skills!" Herobrine's ears perked up at Quinn's curse.

"So you're obviously a Minecraftian. I mean, you do have a dragon," Herobrine grinned.

"No shit, dumb ass," Quinn deadpanned. Herobrine walked over to Ymir who was nursing his wounds. Herobrine held up some burn salve. Ymir let Herobrine spread it over his muzzle, but growled threateningly when he reached for the burn on the underbelly.

"Well, you've obviously raised your dragon well. He's got great reflexes and some pretty powerful lightning," Herobrine commented while holding out the jar of burn salve to Quinn. She snatched it from him and treated the burn on Ymir's underbelly.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess you want your stuff back now," Quinn muttered.

"No, you keep it, I have more potions at home, and those coins aren't of any value. I just wanted to see if Animus could dent metal." Herobrine shrugged.

"Animus?" Quinn let her curiosity take over.

"Yeah, the dragon I'm training. Before I call her out, what do you think about mob slayers?" Herobrine interrogated her.

"Mob slayers? All of them are frickin' bastards. I hate them!" Quinn scowled. Herobrine grinned and snapped his fingers. Animus jumped down from her tree and sat at Herobrine's side.

"This is Animus, the next Ặether guardian," Animus proudly showed off a lick of Ặether fire.

"Ặether guardian? She's an Ender," Quinn looked confused.

"Most of the Ặether and Nether guardians begin life as an Ender dragon. If they can pass a series of tests, they transform and become full-fledged guardians. Those that fail become a Nether dragon, a Light dragon, or a Dark dragon. I actually have a Nether dragon that came from two adult Nether dragons. It's a rare phenomenon. Every once and a while an Ender dragon is born that doesn't have the powers of the Ặether or Nether within. Those ones grow up with their mom, the current ruling Ender dragon and replace her if they can defeat her in a battle. Those that lose become a Dark dragon," Herobrine explained. Quinn was quiet for a moment, soaking everything in. At last she nodded in understanding.

"I help train all the newborns for a little while, but at a certain point the rest is in their claws. Most of the time they train with actual guardians of the Ặether and Nether. This way it's up to them whether they pass or fail the test," Herobrine continued.

"That's cool. I bet you get to meet some awesome dragons," Quinn said, slowly warming up to Herobrine.

"Yeah, maybe I can take you to see a full grown Nether guardian sometime," Herobrine offered.

"I'll think about it," Quinn decided.

"Great, I guess I'll see you around!" Herobrine waved good-bye and stepped back into the foliage, soon disappearing from sight.

"Huh, he was by far the nicest person that has discovered our thievery." Quinn looked up at Ymir. He nodded in agreement.

"WHAT THE NETHER HAPPENED HERE?!" Herobrine yelled as he looked at his house that was completely coated in ice.

Void ran up to him, blubbering.

"T-there was this girl, a-and an Ice dragon, and w-we tried to stop them b-but they were too strong!" he wailed.

Herobrine sighed and retrieved the video that the camera recorded. "It's okay, I can get rid of the ice later. Animus, c'mere, I need you to track an Ice dragon!" Animus ran over to him and began to sniff the ice. Her tail shot up and she raced towards the nearby Taiga biome. Herobrine and Void ran after her. After a few minutes of sprinting, they stopped in front of a house.

A girl was on the roof with an Ice dragon. The girl was carving a snowflake emblem into the house. Herobrine checked the video footage. It was the same girl that griefed his house. The girl hopped down from the roof and walked into the woods. Herobrine followed her until she went into another house on the other side of the biome.

"Property of Snow and Frigus. Keep off." Herobrine read a sign out loud. The girl walked back outside and Herobrine hid.

"Frigus, I'm going to the village, want to come?" she called back into the house. The Ice dragon bounded out.

"Okay, let's go. Don't forget your emeralds," she replied and the two walked off.

"So they own this house, and she must be Snow," Herobrine murmured. He strode to the house and took out a flint and steel. He burned all the snow in the clearing and destroyed the porch. He then carved a flame emblem into the house.

"Revenge!" he cackled.

Snow walked into the village with Frigus flying behind her. The villagers scattered, remembering when she froze the whole village and its inhabitants. The village leader saw her and screamed.

"What d-do you want f-from us?!"

"Oh, I just wanted to trade. Got any experience bottles and enchanting books?" she asked him.

"S-sure, take them all! F-free of charge!" he tossed the merchandise at her. She smiled and handed him a stack of emeralds. Frigus gave him a toothy smirk and they left. When she entered her Taiga biome, Steve leaped out of the bushes.

"Frigus, run!" Snow screamed. Frigus paused, then flew away to get help. Snow grabbed two of her best daggers from her belt and ran. She raised her hand and a large wall of ice blocked Steve from coming after her.

Frigus flew as fast as she could. She soon reached the house and spotted Herobrine carving his flame symbol. She swooped downwards.

"Hey, I need your help, this guy named Steve is trying to kill my friend!" she yelled. Herobrine looked up.

"Okay, where are they?" Frigus flew towards the village with Herobrine, Animus, and Void hot on her tail.

Once they arrived, Herobrine narrowed his eyes. It was Steve!

"You little bastard!" he yelled and flung a dagger towards Steve. It embedded itself into Steve's back. He cried out and turned towards Herobrine.

"What the Nether are _you_ doing here?" he yelled. Herobrine growled and jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He drew his sword and impaled Steve. He burst into white pixels.

"Ugh, he'll be back," Herobrine groaned. The stupid bastard would respawn unless he could find the key to killing him forever. At least respawning was extremely painful, he knew that from experience.

"Thank you so much!" Snow abruptly yelled.

"Oh, you're welcome! So, why was Steve after you?" Herobrine said.

"Well, the thing is, he's my brother."

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this earlier. I had some quarter exams and other shit. Well, as always, feedback and support is appreciated! Oh, and I really don't have an OC form. The bare minimum is name, gender, age, if they're Minecraftian or player, if they're a mob-speaker, mob-slayer, or just a regular person, and if they have any pets. Also, please don't submit Mary Sues. Nobody likes to read stories with Mary Sues.**


End file.
